The NCI provides support to the National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI) for information services in the fields of genomics and molecular biology, along with other Trans-NIH projects such as the Genome-Wide Association Studies. Such information is beneficial across many fields of reseach supported by NIH including cancer.